Quest for the Master Key
by Rhov
Summary: Loke comforts Lucy after she's rejected by Gray, they meet real fairies, love ensues, but Loke gets in trouble with the Spirit King. Lucy goes on a quest for the Master Spirit Key to free him.


_A/N: Well, this is trendy. I only listed the title and musician, not lyrics, so that's legal. It started off as random shorts but quickly grew a plot. It wasn't easy to follow. I might turn this into a real story someday._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not _Fairy Tail_ nor the songs, only the albums on my iPod.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Quest for the Master Key<strong>

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

** "Nightvision" – Daft Punk **

Lucy knew it was bad to leave the guild hall this late, especially after agreeing to try a new drink Mira made up. Those were always a dangerous gamble, and this time she lost.

She stumbled in the dark as the world tipped. Her vision was blurry, her head wobbly. If she could just get home...

Then a street lamp guttered out. Lucy groaned. Now it was too dark to see anything.

"Can I be of help?"

She leaped at the voice, only to sense the warmth of a comforting spirit.

"I have night vision, you see." Loke grinned in the moonlight, put a hand on her arm, and led her onward.

* * *

><p><strong><span> "Cry Baby" – Janis Joplin<span> **

Lucy was left in tears. She had finally confessed to Gray, only to have him laugh at her. He really thought she was joking when she said she loved him. Then he told her to grow up. She swore at him in anger, slapped his face, got stupid drunk, and finally ran home when the rest of the guild found out and began teasing her. Now she sat on her bed, her arms wrapped around a pillow, sobbing in humiliation.

"Princess," she heard in a gentle low tenor.

She did not even have to open her blinded wet eyes. Loke's arms were right there and ready. She leaned into them and, in sputtering sobs, she told him the whole story, the shameful scene of rejection, how the guild broke into laughter when Gray mentioned it so casually.

"That ice bastard is an idiot to turn down such a lovely lady," Loke said softly, brushing back her hair and kissing her forehead. "Come on, just cry. I'll hold you."

Lucy no longer wanted to cry. She smiled and leaned into him closer. "Thanks...you silly wild cat."

* * *

><p><strong><span> "When It Comes To Love" – Big Bad Voodoo Daddy<span> **

Lucy felt lighthearted this night. Music played through the guild hall. Drinks flowed, people danced. Lucy wanted to join in. She danced a little with Wendy, which was adorable, but she wanted someone who could lead. She looked to the sky, thinking how she wanted to be anything but alone.

A chill ran behind her. As if answering that wish she made on the stars, she sensed arms take her, and she followed Loke's hypnotic green gaze. He led her to the dance floor, and a swinging song came on like magic.

Lucy sensed his moves before he made them. A twirl, a dip, under arm turn, dancing carefree to the trumpets and piano. His smile was charming, and she fell under his spell.

"I never took you for a dancer," she teased.

"Eons of practice, Princess," he replied. "Music is the sound of love, and babe..." He grabbed her, dipped her low, leaned over, and inhaled her perfume. "When it comes to love, I'm in love with you!"

Lucy blushed. She realized the whole guild had stopped to watch them. The song ended, and Loke brought her up for a kiss as all of Fairy Tail burst into applause.

* * *

><p><strong>銀の月 黒い星<strong>** – Alice Nine** (_Gin No Tsuki Kuroi Hoshi, means "Silver Moon, Black Star"_)

Loke took Lucy away from the Christmas party and out into the snow. The sky was clean, the moon silver and gleaming like mithril off the drifts of fresh powder.

"I've discovered something, Lucy," he said, twirling around in the snow with pure happiness on his face. "I've gone through my life not really smiling. Always fake smiles, something to charm the ladies. But with you, I smile for real. Now, when I look into the sky, I see your smile in the moon."

"Stop with the silly flirting," she smirked.

Loke walked up to her, crunching across the frozen street, and took her hands. "I'm not flirting anymore. When I reach into the sky, I want to have you holding my hand. I want to watch the snow melt on your cheek and warm you through the winter night."

Lucy was stunned. No one had ever said something like that. She backed away trembling. Silly flirtations were one thing, but Loke looked serious.

"I...I don't know..." She looked back to the guild hall as she heard Gray shouting at Natsu again.

"Him, huh?" Loke realized. Lucy saw the disappointment in his face, like a star suddenly turning to black.

* * *

><p><strong><span> "If I Could Turn Back Time" – Cher<span> **

Lucy sat on a hill staring at the night sky. Leo was low on the horizon, a lion prowling the heavens.

She sniffled. "I'm sorry."

He had confessed, and she hurt him. She made him cry, pleading for her to give up on Gray and consider him.

Her hand reached to the stars, as if she could so easily hold him again. She was too proud to tell him she was wrong. Yet she wanted to take back those words. She wanted to hold her Celestial Spirit once more. She wanted him to stay.

She took up her keys."Open the gate to the Lion: Leo!"

He appeared with a hesitant look, worried that she might just make the pain worse.

She saw he had been crying, and now she was too. "If I could turn back time...I'd take it all back. Please, Loke, will you ask me once more?"

He smiled gently in a world of relief. "I love you, Princess, and I want to know...will you consider me?"

* * *

><p><strong>"Starálfur" – Sigur Rós<strong> _(This is a LONG song! The name means "staring elf")_

Lucy didn't like the look of these woods.

"Gray? Natsu? Erza? ...Happy?"

She was so frightened, she would even accept the cat, if only so she didn't feel so lonely.

A twig cracked in the distance, and she turned fast. The trees seemed to loom around her. She thought she saw a sinister gleam of eyes. She stumbled back against a tree and closed her eyes tight, as if that might make the creature go away.

"Boo!"

She had her whip out in an instant and snapped it. It wrapped around the invader, restraining him.

"Kinky," Loke smiled. He tested the rope. "And quite tight. Good technique. But can we leave that for later? I want to show you something. These woods are special, you know."

Lucy relaxed and smiled. "You scared me, popping out uncalled."

"I came when I sensed your terror. It's the connection of our love."

"Love?" she laughed. "Whatever. So where do you want to take me?"

He took her hand and led her forward. Soon they were running and laughing along a barely-used path. The woods were less scary with him. She realized how the sun played through the leaves, and flowers grew in random sunny spots. Squirrels raced up the trees, and birds sang. Having her Lion, king of beasts, with her, the terrifying forest transformed into something mystical.

"Here," Loke smiled brightly, looking like a playful child.

They entered a clearing, and Lucy was stunned to see fairies fluttering around.

"They're...real!"

"And look closely." Loke held her by the shoulders and guiding her forward.

She laughed as one glowing pink fairy flew up close, inspected her, giggled in a high pitch sound, and flitted away.

"They have tails," Lucy breathed in shock. "They really do have tails!"

Loke guided her carefully through the clearing, mindful of large mushrooms that were houses. They came to a knoll and sat together with Lucy sitting between Loke's legs, tight together to make room for the magical creatures.

Then from amidst the shadows, a small man stepped out all in green. He toddled closer to them, adjusted tiny glasses, and nodded.

"You're the one I saw earlier. A Lion and a Scaredy Cat."

"You're...an elf," Lucy realized. "You were the thing staring at me earlier."

"Seeing if you had some magic to you. Since you wear the mark of the Fairy, you may enter our grove. Welcome, Spirit and Human, to Fairy Haven!"

The fairies began a dance, flittering through the air with grace. Lucy gasped and covered her mouth in awe. She looked back to Loke in excitement. He smiled, pleased that she was enjoying this. His arms wrapped around her, and he embraced her fully.

"Now you know the mystery behind Fairy Tail. What do you think?"

She stared in amazement. "I love it!"

He secretly gave a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm glad."

* * *

><p><strong><span> "Mother Earth" – Within Temptation<span> **

The music of the fairies left Lucy swaying from side to side. Their voices were gentle and gave off a magic of their own.

Amidst the dance, a terrifying roar rumbled. The fairies hurried to their mushroom homes.

"That's it!" the elf said, staring to the sky. "The terror of these woods. Man has chopped down too many tree. Birds and butterflies have no homes. The spirit of the woods grows angry. It is Mother of Earth Land."

"Mother of Earth Land? Lucy gasped as a green shadow rose high above the trees. "We're...to fight that!"

"No! There is no fighting her. She rules all things. She gives strength and magic. Without her, all magic in this world would die."

Lucy thought of Edolas. Was that what happened to them? "What do we do?" she trembled.

"Spirit of the Stars," the elf addressed, "can you speak with her?"

Lucy looked in shock to Loke. He was staring up at the glowing giant. "You don't have to fear. I'll speak to her."

His body glowed. Lucy backed away in astonishment. Loke's golden glow rose to meet the green glowing Mother.

"Leader of the Zodiacs," the elf nodded. "He has the power to appease her, but only for a short time. It is you humans who must understand... she rules until the end of time! Kingdoms, lords, guilds, mages, it means nothing. Mother of Earth Land will settle her score with those who offend her."

Suddenly lightning bolts shot out of the green form. The golden light returned to the grove, and Loke took form.

"She only destroyed some foul creatures wantonly cutting down the trees to feed fires for their furnaces, making weapons. However, if these woods are not protect, she'll return upon the midsummer."

"We'll inform the surrounding villages," Lucy nodded.

"She also asked me to deal with a certain fire-breathing maniac who set a portion of the forest on fire."

Lucy rubbed out a headache. "That idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong> "This Magic Moment" – The Drifters<strong> (_yeah, I've got lots of Oldies in my iTunes!)_

Lucy was glad to be back home after a tiring job. The moon shown through the window as she fumbled to find her light switch. Suddenly a shadow was in her room and coming closer.

"Who's there?" she shouted, reaching for her keys.

Two arms held her tight. She gasped and pulled away, but lips met her mouth.

Magic! She sensed the power in this mysterious man, a strength she only sensed in one person...strongest of all zodiac spirits.

"Loke!" she exclaimed.

"Just don't say anything," he whispered as he touched her face in the darkness. "Beat me up later if you want. Just let this magic moment last a little longer."

He kissed her again, and this time Lucy gave herself over to him. She wanted it to last forever, til the end of time.

* * *

><p><strong>"Seeking for the Reign" – Tarja Turunen<strong> (_under a minute and instrumental! Ahhh!_)

Loke and Lucy were laying in bed. She had her head on his bare chest, lazily following lines around his muscles.

"See that?" he pointed out the window.

"Regulus," she smiled, looking at the bright star in the constellation that showed through the glass. "Heart of the Lion." She leaned against his chest again and listened to his heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>"Fairytale" – Enya<strong> (_I had to stop this song and laugh manically when it came on! Most appropriate song EVER! Although lyric-less, so hard to get inspired. _^_^__)

Love was really an amazing thing. Lucy stared at the stars' shadows with her Lion beside her, simply enjoying the gentle night.

How could she have ever known that by joining Fairy Tail, her very own fairy tale would come true, handsome prince and all!

"Whatcha thinking about?" Loke asked sleepily.

"Dreams and wishes...fairy tales coming true."

He chuckled and squeezed her tighter. "Knights in shining armor?"

"Or at least a shining ring," she teased.

"I could steal some armor from Erza."

"She'd kill you. Besides," and she rolled on top of his naked chest. "I like what you're wearing right now!"

"So you loved _The Emperor's_ _New Clothes_ as a child?" the Lion Spirit smirked playfully.

"Did you have a favorite fairy tale?"

"By the time they were invented, I was too old for stories like that, but..._Sleeping Beauty_ was nice. Especially when the prince kisses her and she wakes up. How about we try that in the morning?"

Out the window, they heard two people shouting.

"_Flame brain!_"

"_Ice bastard!_"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "We have our very own Ice Prince and Dragon."

"And if either one enters here," Loke glared, "I'll _slay_ them!"

* * *

><p><strong><span> "Your Star" – Evanescence<span> **

How long had it been? How was she supposed to know that loving a Celestial Spirit was forbidden? Loke had numerous girlfriends... but that was all when he was already exiled. It was different now.

Why did they take him away?

The sky was cloudy, as it had been since that horrible day when the Spirit King came, pronounced judgment, and snatched Loke right from her bed. It was like killing a little part of her.

She was alone now, staring at the sky uselessly. She still tried praying to her star, the star that always granted her wishes as a child. The star she could no longer see.

"Regulus, give me strength to overcome this darkness. Fill me with your light. Help him come back to me."

She looked down at the only thing he left behind, slipping it to her hurriedly as they pulled him away. A ring with a blue stone.

"Loke!" she screamed at the sky. "Come back!"

It made no difference. If only she could enter the Spirit World and kidnap him.

Someone knocked on her door, and Gray entered uninvited. "I heard you quit the guild."

"I have nothing worth fighting for anymore," she said miserable. "I'm going off. I'm going to find out how to get him back."

"I figured," he nodded, and soon she realized three others were with him, a small girl, a yankee with pink hair, and a graceful redheaded warrior. "We're coming too!"

* * *

><p><strong><span> "Are You Lonesome Tonight" – Elvis Presley<span> **

Loke stared out of the cell he was being kept in. The stars shined bright in the Spirit World, but he felt lonesome tonight.

He missed her, sorry he had broken such a rule and was forced to leave her. Still, his mind drifted to the day he first kissed her. It was a sweet memory, a moment he would not change, not even with his heart filled with the pain of loneliness.

"Lucy," he spoke to the star Regulus. "Please look up to the sky and think of me tonight. I loved you at first glance, since that day you stepped into our guild. I was connected to you since then, sensing your power, terrified that the spark I felt, you would feel too, just as I sensed that my time was short. Yet you did, and you saved me. Why is it that I need to be saved once more? Aren't I supposed to be _your_ knight? I want to come back to you. If I can't...there's no purpose to this eternal existence without your love!"

* * *

><p><strong><span> "A Secret Unveiled" – Dragonland<span> **

They had spent countless weeks, maybe months, searching. Now Lucy stood before a dark cave. She heard Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy behind her fighting.

Time was short. She needed to know.

"I've come to reclaim the one I love," she announced to the darkness.

"Come, enter, and beware," a mysterious voice echoed ethereally.

She stepped forward, and her heels clicked on the smooth stone.

_Don't worry Loke. I will find you wherever you are. The power of light guides me. Regulus,_ she prayed silently, _guide me just a little longer._

Ahead, she saw a massive glowing crystal hanging down from the cave ceiling, and floating between the crystal and a pedestal of silver was a shining key. Lucy sensed what this artifact was: the Master Key of the Spirit World! It was the only way to free Loke, but only if she as a Spirit Mage was powerful enough to wield it.

_Power of light, guide me!_

She reached forward, grabbed the key, and felt the force of power flow through her.

Outside, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, and Erza were keeping back a horde of demons who had been protecting this cave. The monsters trembled as light filled the night world. They fled fast, leaving the three mages stunned. They stared at where Lucy had gone.

"Did she do it?" Wendy asked hesitantly.

The golden glow became brighter, too intense to look at.

_I will find you wherever you are! Power of Light! Power of Love! Spirits, give him back!_

* * *

><p><strong><span> "Stormy May Day" – ACDC **

Lucy felt the power wane, and slowly the light left, leaving her blinded for a moment. Outside, the storm was raging, winds howling, a flash of lightning.

"Such bad, stormy weather, eh?"

She blinked a few times just to be sure she truly was seeing things right.

"Well Princess, I believe you called."

She covered her mouth. The storm, the demons, none of that mattered anymore. She looked at the fluffy-maned man before her and laughed with joy before he grabbed her and kissed her.

"You did it. I'm back!"

* * *

><p><strong><span> "Never Surrender" – Skillet<span> **

It was a party when they reached Fairy Tail.

"I was almost ready to surrender," Loke admitted quietly, watching with happiness as his friends cheered his return. "But you, Lucy, you're strong. You never surrender."

"Not when it's about someone I love," she whispered back. "I don't want to feel like that ever again." She leaned into his ear. "Stay with me tonight. Make me feel better. I _need_ to feel better!"

Loke smiled at her sultry voice. "You found _that key_, so you can do as you like to me...Queen of the Spirits!"

"Oh, don't you even start."

"Why not?" Loke laughed, loving how she blushed. "You went from my Princess to my Queen, but either way, I'm still going to be your knight."

* * *

><p><strong><span> "I Had a Dream" – Joss Stone<span> **

Lucy woke up and yawned. "I had a nice dream. We were happy, together, just us."

A laugh chuckled beside her, a movement of sheets. "You really are a dreamer, Queenie."

"No, don't start," she frowned

Loke rolled over and on top of her. His orange mane surrounded her face like a curtain, blocking them from the rest of the world. "Master?"

"Just use my name."

He smiled seductively, and it gave her chills. "Lllllllucy."

His purring, rolling tongue thrilled her.

"What a lovely dream it must have been," he whispered, nibbling on her neck. "Just us...happy...together." He leaned over and kissed her deeply. "And how much better to wake up...to this!"

* * *

><p><strong><span> "And I Love Her" – The Beatles<span> **

Loke thoroughly enjoyed this. How hard had she fought to bring him back? How many dangers?

He gave her all his love, devoting himself wholly to her. She tenderly loved him back. Her kisses were soft yet ardent. Having to fight to be reunited made their love that much more special.

He paused in the midst of their passion and looked down at her flushed face. Poetically, he declared:

"Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky.  
>I know this love of mine will never die!"<p>

Lucy caressed his face. "I love you!"

Sure, it was troubling, the whole Queen of the Spirits thing, but now that she had him...totally worth it!

* * *

><p><strong><span> "Save The Last Dance For Me" – Michael Bublé<span> **

Lucy danced in the guild hall. She swirled with Elfman, who did some dance he thought was "manly." She twirled with Freed and laughed as he blushed when her skirt went too high. Natsu grabbed her up and spun her until both felt a little sick. Then a tango came on, Gray stepped up with a sharp bow, and they ruled the dance floor...although somehow he ended up naked by the end of the song.

She stepped aside to get a quick drink and catch her breath.

"Hey cheerleader," Gajeel called out to her. "Do you need someone to walk you home?"

A tall form loomed up behind her. He had been watching her all night, smiling that she could have so much fun, laugh and sing, but now he grabbed her around the waist protectively. "She has one last dance."

Lucy smiled as Loke guided her to the dance floor. The others made way for them. Just like in his fights, his moves were fluid, effortless, never too flashy but still shockingly technical and refined.

"Dance however you like, but don't forget who's taking you home tonight," he warned with a playful gleam behind his blue-tinted sunglasses.

She smiled as he dipped her low for the finale. "I saved the last dance for you...silly wild cat!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Awww... see, it followed something of a plot!_

_I admit, I cheated once. After the Master Key part (which came out of nowhere, but that's the image that came into my head) I was ready to write a cool reunion scene when Dragonland's "Forever Walking Alone" came on. I actually yelled "**No Sad Songs!**" and skipped it before realizing I wasn't supposed to. Next up was AC/DC. It was a stretch to fit that in, but I managed. I was going to end it with Joss Stone, but the next song was too good. Then came Michael Bublé. I decided the dance scene fit too well with the earlier BBVD song, so it rounded it off nicely. Which worked out, because the next song sucked, LOL!_


End file.
